Cabin Kisses
by aej325
Summary: Cici, Tuesday, and Fee are going to the cabin for their summer vacation. Cici's ex is there & jelous as ever along with he protective brother. O & wot about nummie Will? This was so not the summer Cici thought of. i suck at summeries i kno! jus read! OCOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or New Moon, then again those characters really aren't mentioned. I do own Will, Cici, Tuesday, Fee, Ryan, Della, Mer, Henry, Caleb, Jane, you kno wot this is going to take all day. I own everything that's not in Twilight or New Moon, okay? **

**A/N – I was looking through my old stories that were saved on my laptop and I saw Cabin Kisses. I was bored so I decided to make it into a Twilight fic. The only thing I really changed was making Will a vampire so I really don't kno if this is going to work or wot, so plz review and tell me wot you think. If I don't really get any reviewers who like it ill most likely delete it in the next week or so. Also I didn't spell check so no1 rag on me about grammar, cos I suck at spelling.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter one**

**Cici**

"**I **can't believe that our parents are letting us go to Henry's cabin all by ourselves!" Tuesday screamed jumping up and down.

Like she had said our parents were letting us go on our summer 'camping' trip, but this time we weren't going to Paris or cruising the Caribbean (snobby I know, but what do you expect from snobs?) we were getting to stay at my family's cabin – well if you call a six bedroom, five bath house on the Lake a cabin then we're stayin' in a cabin. This was fine with us, it was really a vacation house with a lake view and swimming pool and it was just out of town so we could go shopping anytime. Henry also was going to let us take out his boat as long as someone knew how to drive it. To bad we didn't have a clue how to.

We have to wait two weeks because Tuesday has school. Sophie and I are out because we're home schooled together. We have been done with school for a few months now. In the fall we're all going to Syracuse.

"This is fantastico!" yelled Fee hugging Tuesday.

If you hadn't guessed it yet Tuesday and Fee are my best friends. Tues and I had met at the country club when we were seven and Sophie moved here about six years ago. Sophie was adopted by the Carr's when she was thirteen.

Fee's hair is orange/red, extremely curly but not puffy curly. She has the slantish bangs and its cut to her mid back. Her hair glows gold in the sunlight. Tues and I love it! So of course she hates it. Her eyes are lemon green. I know a strange color; don't tell her I said that. She has pale white skin, no freckles either. Unfair I tell you! She's 5'4 (in heals she's 5'6). Don't get me started on her figure. She was probably a playboy playmate in another life.

Tuesday's hair changes weekly, right now it's her original color platinum blonde. It's spiky not like a Goth's but hot spiky. Her skin is_ tannn_ and her eyes are a beautiful hazel. She's 5'8 and 5'10 in heals, she loves to be tall so she's always wherein them. To say something about her figure. She works at Hooters.

Now me. Oh boy. My full name is Cecilia but I go by Cici. My hair is five inches past my shoulder and I have slash bangs like Fee. It's blonde with a couple of brown highlights and I have blue eyes, a regular Barbie, that's my nickname (hehe). I'm tallest out of all of us, 5'10. 6'0 in heals, so I usually don't ware them. My skin is untanable, but if I get any more freckles I'll have brown skin. Now my figure, well Tues and Sophie say I've got a model's body (not that I believe them, well I am tall enough) and some of my boyfriends think I'm related to Dolly Parton.

"Do you think that there's going to be any hot guys?" Tuesday asked sitting down on my mushroom chair.

"The McDavis' cabin is next to our cabin and they had a girl and a boy, I think." I said flipping the channel on the TV. "Oh and there's the Harpers, but they're both older, and there were a couple of other houses were being built when I was last there."

"Were the boys cute?" asked Fee going into my bathroom to take a shower.

"I don't know."

"How could you not know?" Tuesday asked.

"I haven't been up there for ten years and eight year olds don't really keep an eye out for hot guys."

"Has anyone else moved in the empty cabins?" Tuesday asked.

"I don't know I'll ask Henry when he gets home." I said turning up my stereo up loud enough that you could most likely hear it down the block.

"Okay Cici what is up? You were extremely excited about the camp out and now your not. And you just turned on your Mad Rap CD." Tuesday asked putting her hands on her hips. She looked like an angry mother. Not that I would know what that looks like.

**(ya I kno Mad Rap CD, wot was I thinking? Bu hey give me credit I wrote this like two years ago and even tho I cud hav changed it I didn't feel like it so deal.)**

Turning up music is normal for a sleep over but I only lesson to my M.R. CD when I'm angry or frustrated. That's why I made the CD.

"Tues leave me alone nothin' is wrong, I just don't feel well."

"Don't give that shit Cici. What's wrong?" Tuesday was way too good at this whole I-know-what-you're-thinking-cause-I'm-your-best-friend thing.

"Caleb dumped me."

Caleb had been my boyfriend for almost a year now (I had trusted him) and he was one of the guys who dump me because I won't_ be_ with them.

Tues gasped. "He didn't."

"It's not that bad. I was planning to break up with him but …" I was used to braking up but I was surprised for the reason why he had broken up with me. I didn't think he was like that.

"Yah I know what you mean. It's easer being the dumpy than the dumped." Tuesday did have experience.

Like I said so did I but I don't really stick with a guy to long. Me and Tues liked picking up guys. Not like hookers or anything, though some girls at her school did call us The High School Hookers. I personally found the name quite cute. What we would usually do is just go out with lots of guys. We did have some rules, like no sleeping with a guy unless you really like him and always tell when you have stalker material. We had had a couple problems with some guys.

"Is he a Shadower?" Our word for stalker.

I heard a car roll in the driveway. "Henrys home, I'll go ask if anyone is staying in the other cabins." I said half way down the stairs. When I turned I ran into my twin brother.

"Oh sorry Ry."

"Whatever."

I haven't really talked about my fam huh? My mother died of breast cancer year after she had Della.

**(everyone I did so not copy off Stephenie Meyer with Della Bella thing, I wrote this wayyyyyyyyy before she had hers out)**

Then Henry married Amelia she is eight years older then us (Henry is young though, 43) and she didn't want twins (or kids for that matter, she only married Henry for his money) because she made us act different, look different, basically she did everything she could do to make us different. She made me be home schooled, she wouldn't let us share a room or even have rooms close to each other (cRaZy). That changed after she left, Ryan and I moved so our rooms were right next to each other.

"Is Henry down there or was that you who just pulled in?"

"Henry."

"Thanks."

"Did you and that Kenner guy break up?"

"Um yes." I knew where this was going. So I did the right thing. I ran down the stairs.

I heard him call my name, but I continued down to find Henry.

"Dad you in here?" We never called Henry by his name to his face.

"Yes Cecilia, just a sec I need to wash my hands. Dylan and I are making pizza." He nodded to five year old Dylan (his name is pronounced Die-LAN) who needed dough.

"Tuesday and Fee were wondering if anyone moved into those houses for sale and did they have any kids?"

He pulled out two bar stools out for us. "Yes four families moved in that I know of. The Harpers don't have kids, they're an older couple, and they've been living there for a while though. But the Thompson's do, two girls one your age and one about five. Connie Lincoln has one boy, 'bout your age. Now the Jensen's have four kids three girls and a boy. Two of the girls are eight or so and one's your age and the boy is about twenty-six. Oh and of course you remember the McDavis you and Jane were inseparable. And did you know the Kenner's bought a cabin out there too?"

Mrs. and Mr. Kenner were some of Henry's clients (He's a lawyer). Henry didn't know I had dated their son. He wasn't too big on me dating. Let's just say I now more than enough lawyers and judges.

"That's a lot of kids." I said trying to think of something to do about Caleb.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you and your brother and sister out there more often, but after Amelia left I couldn't get off work to much." Code for 'My heart was broken when Amelia stole my money and I had to put her away in jail.'

"That's okay I'd better get back to the girls."

"Supper will be ready in an hour could you tell Meredith and Della."

"'kay, I'll tell Ryan too."

"Thanks Cecilia."

I ran up the stairs.

"Henry's making Pizza." I said going into Della's room, her room black with white stars on the ceiling.

"Okay, did you know you're being talked about at school again?" She said putting on her mascara. Della was a freshman at Ryan's High School.

"I'll be hearing about it from Ryan."

"I figured I should give you a heads up."

"Thanks. Is Mer in her room?"

"Yah she's watching Animal Planet again." Della acted like she couldn't stand when Mer watched Animal Planet because as soon as the show she watched was over she would run into Dell's room and tell her all about it. Dell really loved it when she did that, she thought it was cute.

"Mer?" I asked when I walked through the bathroom that connected their rooms.

"Cwicwi, shhh! Twarry is slweeping."

Tarry was her turtle.

"Sorry. Daddy wanted me to tell you to wash up for Sup." I whispered.

"Aw wight." She ran into her bathroom.

I smiled and went back to my room. Then I remembered to tell Ryan about Supper.

"Hey. Supper will be ready in an hour." I said peeking in on him.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm and dragged me into his room.

"Yes?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Cici."

"Technically all you said was wait."

"Cici . . ."

"Yes?"

He groaned, he hated when I acted stupid. "Why do you go out with guys like that?"

"Like what?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Like Kenner. Why do you go out with freakin deranged bastards like him?" Ryan asked.

"Ry Mer can probably hear you."

Well at least he didn't say fuck, if Henry heard that we would all be dead.

"I really don't give a fuck who hears me! Why do you Cici?"

So much for wanting to go to collage.

"Cause."

"I know you like playing with guys but you don't know how to handle guys like Kenner."

"Yes I do."

_No you don't._ He said in my head.

Did I mention we can kind of talk in each other minds?

_I can take care of myself Ry._

_Fine._ He let go of my arm.

"Here's your one of your cats." He dropped my tabby Maya into my arms.

"So are there any other cute guys?" Tuesday asked as soon as I walked in the room. Fee was still in the shower.

"Oh ya, Dad said there will be boys." Here we go. We're going to be talking about boys all night. Not that I have a problem with that. I also didn't have a problem with Caleb's family being there. I think.

"So anyone hot . . ." and that's how the night went.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N – did anyone like it? Plz review! I luv my reviewers! Ill give you a cookie . . . if I decide to update. Also I listened to Fergalicious, I think that fits Cici perfectly. So listen to that!**


	2. meeting him

**Disclaimer – I pretty much own all of this, except Stephenie Meyer's characters and her vampy ideas. Tho I don't kno if they are going to even be in this story. I'll hav to do some revising if I do add them.**

**A/N – will's power is to be able to shield his and other vampire's vampire looks. You know like how they look in the sun and stuff like that. So they can go outside in the sun and not sparkle.**

**Chapter two**

**Cici**

"Go home get stoned we can end up making love instead of misery, go home get stoned, the sex is always better when you're mad at me . . ."

"Tues come on your gona scare away all the boys with that singing voice." I said as I pulled into the cabin's driveway. I still hadn't told them about Caleb.

"At least I'm not afraid to sing." It was true I didn't sing in front of anyone, Fee's snake could probably sing better then me.

"Hey, is that guy supposed to be on our porch?" Fiona asked over Tues and my argument.

The guy Fee was talking about was _hot_. He had that longish shortish brown hair, the kind skater guys have. And was he ripped. He wasn't so ripped that he looked like he took steroids, it was a nice ripped. He looked about 6'4 or so but I couldn't tell because we were so far away. The strange thing was that he was pale; he looked as though he needed to have tan skin though. It just didn't fit him.

"I don't know. Do ya think we have the wrong cabin Cici?"

"No, I remember the porch." I had broken my arm falling off it. Good times, good times.

"Well we'll know soon enough." Said Fee climbing out of my red mustang.

"Hi, I'm Tuesday Callow this is Fiona O'Neal and Cecilia Grates." Said Tues pointing to us.

Hearing my name I jumped and sense I was going through my purse on the floor my head hit the steering wheel. "Shit." And I sat up holding my head.

"Oops, sorry Cici." Tuesday said turning around.

"'S okay." Then turning to the guy I said, "Not my best first impression."

"Hey no problem, but I think we've met before."

"Are you sure I think I would have . . ." I blushed realizing what I was about to say.

"Is your dad Henry Grates?" he asked acting like I hadn't said anything.

"Ya that's his name."

"So you're Cici Grates."

"Yup."

"I'm Will McDavis."

"Oh wow really? You look nothing like the Willy I new. You probably don't go by that anymore do you?"

"Chelsea and Jane sometimes call me that."

"So are you here for the summer?"

"Yes, Mom and Dad let us come alone again this year. Chelsea wasn't aloud to come because she's only ten and Jane, Izza, Gabriel, and Eron are coming later."

Who was Izza, Gabriel, Chelsea, and Eron? I hadn't known that Will had other brother and sisters.

"We're staying here for two months." Fee spoke up when I didn't say anything.

"We're staying for the summer or until Dad, Mom, and Chelas are back from Ireland."

"Fee was born in Ireland." Tuesday the Queen of Random said trying to pull her bags out of the trunk.

"Oh, sorry Tuesday. I guess I should help." I said stepping out of the mustang.

"Do you need any help unpacking or anything?" Will asked eyeing Tuesday's bags.

"Well I think Tuesday could use some help but me and Fiona only have three bags."

Tuesday stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey someone has to look hot on this trip." She said acting like she was swinging her hair back.

Will laughed. His laugh gave me shivers, it was hot. His laugh I mean.

I fallowed Fiona and Tues up to the porch with the last of the bags, but being me I fell backwards on the top stair – the same spot were I had broken my arm. Before I could hit the ground Will got to me.

"Oomph!" I said as he caught me in his arms.

"Cici? Are you okay?" Fee called to me from the inside of the house. She had seen me fall out of the corner of her eye.

I couldn't answer her because I was sucked into Will's deep chocolate brown eyes. But they weren't all brown; there were little green specks in them.

"Is she okay?" Asked Tuesday who had come out of the front door.

I took a deep breath. Damn he smelled_good_! Like the Abercrombie smell but better. Kind of like Spice and leather.

"Ya I'm fine." I mumbled breaking my eye contact with Will.

"She's fine she's just being clumsy again Tues." Fee said walking back inside and pushing Tuesday back in too.

"This happens to you a lot?" Will asked still holding me.

"Well they say I'm accident prone." He laughed.

"I remember when you fell off these same steps and broke your arm. You didn't even cry." He said shaking his head. "And if I remember right after you even tried to walk away and go swimming with Jane and you would have if I didn't stop you."

I smiled. "Well it didn't hurt or anything." Okay that sounded like I was bragging, bad Cici bad.

_Why are you bad?_

_Goodbye Ryan_

He laughed again and set me down on the step. "Still Silly Cecilia I see."

"I guess so."

"Hey, you've got to meet the other families here. There are nine kids our age and three younger kids. There is Kai Thompson, Jase Lincoln, Mayghan Jensen, and then this Caleb Kenner guy's family just moved out here." I had to blink a couple of times at the mention Caleb's name.

"Hey Cici do you want the bed room by the back stairs? Cause that's were Tues and I put your stuff." Fee called coming outside to sit on the porch swing.

"Sure that'd be great." That bedroom had a balcony and it faced one of the McDavis' balconies and the lake. Though my balcony and the McDavis' were a little to close.

"So, Will is there any good places to eat around here? I don't trust Cecilia to get us around here." Tuesday said sitting down next to Fiona.

"Yes, and I wouldn't trust her either. Once she got me and Jane lost in the woods and when we came out we got stuck in a marsh."

"I didn't mean to and you should know better then to trust a six year old." I retorted but he kept on talking like he didn't hear me.

"We're having a bon fire tonight when everyone gets here; you've got to come to it so I can introduce you to everyone." Will said backing away and heading towards his cabin.

"Okay. We should meet some of the people we're sharing the lake with." Yelled Tuesday before I could say no.

"Awesome, see you at eight!" Will yelled over his shoulder.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N - I didn't like this chapy at all, it was wayyyyyyyyy to short and wasn't that great at all. But now they've met Will. YAY! I still don't know were I'm going with this, my other Cabin Kisses that I have saved on my laptop is on chapter six but I have 100 pages or more. If I get some more reviews (thx narnialover and sad) like I did last time (except the person who said it sucked, well FUCK YOU! And you cheated and didn't even sign in or give me your email, now I can't cuss you out. So everyone you will have to endure the pain of hearing me cuss and wot not) I should be able to update by tomorrow. I hav a basketball practice on the first and second so I don't know if I'll be able to update or not. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**-andie **

**PS: should I do different POV? **

**PSS: should Izza be Bella???**


	3. Oh crap!

**Disclaimer – YES! I AM STEPHENIE MEYER! ((seconds later) random lawyer drops lawsuit papers on angel in your nightmares)) Noooooooo! Nooooooo! Ahhhh help! ((papers drown angel in your nightmares)) **

**Random lawyer: "anyone else want to be Mrs. Meyer?" "Good."**

**Chapter three**

**Cici**

"**C**ici!" a girl I didn't recognize at first yelled my name and ran over to us at an amazing speed.

"Jane!" I screamed hugging her.

"Omigod! You look so hot! And you've gown like five feet!" She said letting me escape from her born crushing hug to get a look at me.

While she got to look at me, I got to look at her and boy was she was beautiful. Her raven black dyed hair was cut to just below her ears, she had bangs and her hair was flared out like someone was blowing wind on it. Her eyes were darker than her brother's and she was about four inches shorter than me. Her skin was also a milky white like her brothers.

"Oh! I Luvvv your hair!" She gushed jumping up and down on her toes.

**(Jane sounds strangly like Alice, remember I made all my characters wwwwaaaayyyy before Stephenie Meyer came out with her book.)**

I twirled a piece of my dirty blond hair around my finger self-consciously. "You like it? Fee and Tuesday made me cut it."

"Well it's hot. So who are these people Fee and Tuesday?" she asked couriously pearing over my shoulder.

"Oh sorry. This is Fiona O'Neal and Tuesday Callow." I said pulling them both up.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Jane McDavis?" Tuesday asked smacking the gum she had in her mouth sounding like a valley girl.

"Yup! I can't believe you guys are here! You have got to meet everyone!" Jane grabbed my arm and Fee's.

"Um. . ." I tried to think of an excuse not to go with them.

"Great! Are there any hot guys?" Tuesday asked a smile appearing on her face.

Of course Tuesday thinking about guys in my time of need. Even though she didn't know Caleb was there.

"Oh yes especially this new guy, but he's taken. Which sucks."

"Let's go meet him!" Tuesday said.

Even if a guy was taken Tues would still want him, that's just how she is.

"He's over there with Kai, Jase, Mike, and Will. I don't know those goth people he brought over tonight, I think ones his girlfriend." She said dragging us over there. Manly me, sense I was the only one not wanting to go over there.

"Guys! Hey! They're here!" She yelled over the music. "Okay this is Kai Thompson, Jase Lincoln, Mayghan Jensen; you know Will and this Caleb Kenner." She said pointing each of them out.

Tuesday gasped when she saw that is was my ex, but before she could say anything Jane started introducing us.

"This is Tuesday, Cici, and Fee." She pointed to each of us.

"Hey Cecilia." Caleb said stepping up to me smoothly.

He looked strang also. Not strang, but beautiful. Nothing like he did the other day when I last saw him.

"Hello." I said coldly.

"Caleb?" Fee asked questionably looking back and forth between me and him.

"Fee, I'm trying to talk to Cecilia."

"I doubt Cici wants to talk to you." Tuesday scoffed at him from behind me.

"Can't she speak for herself?" He sneered.

I had said Hello hadn't I?

"Wanna go talk Dolly?" he asked brushing past Tuesday and coming to about a step away from me. "Something wrong hon?" he asked when I took a step back.

"Hey Caleb don't you think you should share her?" One of the Goth guys who looked like a vampire wannabe asked.

"I'm not done talking to her." He stated his eyes burning into me. He reached up to touch my cheek.

I flinched. Honestly I tried not to.

"Oh touchy huh?" he sneered again. "Want to come with me Dolly?" he grabbed my arm in a steely grib.

I tried to shake him off. "Get off me." I said trying to get free from him.

"We need to talk about last Saturday." He said taking a step closer to me.

That was when I had rejected him.

"Do you not understand the word no?" I turned and stalked off into the woods.

I could hear Tuesday and Fee telling me to come back. Then I herd him come up behind me. I started running; he would ketch up any second though because I was a pitiful runner. He grabbed me.

"No. Don't touch me." I hissed. "Stop it! We broke up Caleb, let go!" I was kicking and hitting.

"Cici! It's just me!" Will yelled.

I stopped and fell in his arms. He turned me around so I could see his face.

"Cici what did he do to you?" he asked looking down at my face and held me close to him.

"Nothing."

"Cici don't lie to me." He said pushing me away from him a little.

It wasn't a lie.

"Cici tell me." He pleaded.

"He didn't do anything." I said back to him.

"Then why the hell did you run away from him just then?" he asked pulling me away from him.

"I wasn't running from him I was just leaving because he was getting to close for comfort."

"And this coming from a girl I hear is the bitch of bitches and sex queen of sluts at his school?"

"Huh? I don't go to school and what do you mean a sex queen?"

We have another crazy person on the loose.

"Caleb said that the last girl he went out with was a 2 cent whore that all the guys went out with. Also that she only went out with him for sex because he was the only guy in his school that she hadn't done it with yet." Now he was glaring at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked giving him a look like I knew he had just broken out of an insane asylum.

"Were you or weren't you with him?" he growled shaking me.

"I did, but…"

"I can't believe you!" He shouted pushing me away from him.

It was a really strong push, I felt like I was flying.

"Will it's not like that!" I fell against a tree.

"Then what is it like Cici!" he asked throwing his hands up.

I didn't answer. I don't like to tell people about my Shadowers.

"So that's the real reason is it? I thought I new you better." He said shaking his head.

"No it's not like that." I whispered.

"Then tell me what it's like!"

I shook my head sinking to the ground.

"Why the hell not?"

"No."

"Why Cici?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"I can't!" I pushed him away from me and ran in the other direction.

"Cecilia!" he yelled taking off in my direction. "Wait!"

I probably shouldn't have run sense like I said I was the worst runner ever. So I hid.

"Cici!" he yelled. "Cici! I know you're here somewhere!"

I heard him sniffing.

Wait what? Sniffing? SNIFFING? Why the hell was Will sniffing?

"Go away Will." I said sense he most likely new I was there.

No one said anything. "Will?" then I saw it and I screamed.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Im lazi so I didn't use spell check. Plz review.**


End file.
